Foreign Exchange
by PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: In which Bobby gets a bequest, Sam get all bookish, Dean reads something he shouldn't have... and the wishes of some "Supernatural" fans comes true. In other words: Ruby-bashing ahead! And: the appearance of a Very Special Guest Star!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kripke owns the Winchesters, Bobby and Ruby (and he can HAVE her). Our Very Special Guest Star is the property of Toho Studios

Language: A few strong words.

One more Warning and I'll Shut Up: This is a complete and utter crack-fic. If you are a Ruby fan, LEAVE NOW

Foreign Exchange

Sam looked through the papers, many delicate and some tinged sepia with age and covered with beautiful writing, while Bobby shelved the other materials he'd been sent. Dean was looking out Bobby's front window, glaring at Ruby. She wandered around Bobby's front yard, sometimes popping a French fry in her mouth as she waited for the Winchesters to finish their discussion with the elder hunter. She didn't like being in Bobby's home unless she had to, and today she didn't have to.

"This stuff is amazing" Sam exclaimed. "Dean, look at this… some of these texts have to be hundreds of years old… I can't believe Mr. Honda left you all this material in his will, Bobby!"

"Yeah I have to say I'm a little surprised myself, Sam" Bobby replied. "I hadn't heard a thing from Akira for years, and then all this stuff shows up in the mail." A sad look passed through Bobby's eyes. "Akira Honda was a good hunter, and a good man." He gave a small shake, either to shrug off the chill or his own mortality. He looked over at Dean and snorted, "Come away from the window, Dean. She ain't going anywhere."

"I wish she was" Dean muttered darkly. "Straight back to Hell with an anvil around her neck would be nice…" He turned around and picked up one of the papers Sam was drooling over and frowned. "I thought this stuff came from Japan. Why is this paper in English?"

Bobby didn't even turn around as he replied "Akira was always translating Japanese texts into other languages. He saw it as a way to help hunters from all over the world." He turned and walked over to peer over Dean's shoulder at the parchment her was holding. "What's that one?"

"Dunno, but it looks like some kinda poem," Dean said. Clearing his throat he began to recite: "Oh, mighty lizard of fire, rise up and free us of our enemies/Oh, powerful lizard of fire, free us from our foes/Oh, powerful _Gojira_, rid us of our evil burden…"

The air was suddenly rent by two things in succession: a ferocious roar and a female scream.

Then there was a deafening noise like a thousand bolts of thunder and the air was filled with a blinding light. The three men ran outside, and gaped at the singed, blackened patch of earth were Ruby had been standing.

And then they stared up. And up. And UP.

"Um, Dean?

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"That 'poem' you were reading?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I think that was a summoning spell."

"Well, shit, Sam what gave that away? The fact that Ruby's a crispy critter or the giant lizard in Bobby's front yard?" Dean sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and before Sam or Bobby could stop him, marched down the steps to stand right by the enormous, scaly foot of the enormous beast…

… and began to pet it.

"Nice _Gojira_. Goooood _Gojira_" Dean cooed.

The End.

Author's Notes 1: For those of you who don't know, Gojira is the Japanese name of the monster known in America as Godzilla. Yes, this is what happens when a kaiju (monster) fan becomes a "Supernatural" addict. Scary, I know.

Author's Notes 2: The name "Akira Honda" is a tribute to both Akira Ifukube, composer and creator of Gojira's distinctive roar, and Ishiro Honda, director of "Gojira", two men whose work had been a part of my life for as long as I can recall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: What can I say, gang? This idea jumped into my head and just won't LEAVE. So I'm gonna try and incorporate the E/O Challenge word into each upcoming chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to their respective studios. Just the idea for this story belongs to me… sad, scary person that I am.**

**Word Count: 300**

**Challenge Word: Melt**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"You're serious? You're freaking SERIOUS about this?!"

"C'mon, Sam…"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't keep him."

"Give me one good reason why we SHOULD!"

"He's obviously very good at getting rid of demons."

"It's also very good at melting cars. Did you SEE what it's already done to the ones behind the house?! What's Bobby supposed to do what that mess?!"

"Um, sell it as modern art?"

"…"

"What? You have any idea who much some rich snob would pay for something like that?"

"I-I'm gonna go help Bobby. There's gotta be a way to send it back. Just keep it –"

"Stop calling him "it", Sam! He has a name, you know! His name's _Gojira_!"

A frustrated sigh. Dean wasn't going to make this easy. Sam knew his big brother had always wanted a pet, but this was ridiculous. "Fine. Keep _Gojira_ out of sight – at least as far out of sight as you can."

"Fine." Dean replied sulkily as he watched his brother head further into the house; back to join Bobby for some more research. Bobby wasn't happy with Dean at this time, either, if his mutters about the elder Winchester being "a complete and utter idjit" were any indication.

Dean walked out onto the porch, looked over at the gigantic lizard who at the moment was tearing the tops off one of Bobby's trees, lazily chewing the branches. The moment Dean sat down on the step, the massive head swung around, golden eyes staring into his.

The enormous beast stopped its acts of deforestation, walked over, and bowed low enough that Dean could reach out and (he was so glad Sam wasn't there to see this) give its head a scritch.

"Good boy," he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: And the beat (and the Ruby-bashing) goes on. I incorporated the E/O Challenge word into this chapter. See if you can find it – I have faith, you're a smart bunch.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to their respective studios. Just the idea for this story belongs to me… I know, I know. I'm scared of me too, sometimes…**

**Word Count: 300**

**Challenge Word: Profile**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam sat down at the desk, pushing various musty tomes out of the way. "Any luck, Bobby?"

"Plenty. All of it bad", Bobby growled in response. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, jabbed his finger at a page in an ancient book bound in cracked leather. "Take a look."

Sam leaned forward, twitching as dust from the manuscript tickled his nose. No doubt about it: the image on the page was the creature currently residing in Bobby's front yard.

"Um…" Sam gestured at the beautiful writing that ran down the side of the page.

"Yeah, I know you still don't read Japanese, Sam." Bobby picked the volume up, and said "This here's a profile of the beast. Say's_ Gojira's_ a spirit of fire and strength, and can be conjured up by those who require him the most. Otherwise that piece of paper's just what Dean thought it was: a poem."

"And Dean's need was to get rid of Ruby?"

"To get rid of what he saw as a bad influence on you." Bobby chuckled softly. "And I do have to admit – if the big fella's nothing else, he's thorough."

Sam, however, was less than amused. It wasn't like he missed Ruby or anything (quite the opposite, truth be told) but he was worried that the massive monster might accidentally squish his brother. Not to mention that sooner of later SOMEONE was going to come by Singer Salvage and that would lead to who knew what. "Well, great. Just great. How do we send him back?"

"We don't. Dean does."

"I don't get it."

"In order to return to the realm he's from, the caster of the spell has to recite the counter-spell. Which means…"

"Dean has to do it." With a sigh, Sam's head hit the desk with a_ thunk_. "Dammit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I cannot get over the amount of positive feedback for this story! Thanks you all so very much! I'm still gonna incorporate the E/O Challenge word into each upcoming chapter, but I won't be counting the words. Thanks to Enkidu07 for being so gracious about that when I asked her.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to their respective studios, and I realize that The Big G (as I like to call him), might seem a little OOC in my dippy story, so to any hardcore G-fans, I'm sorry.**

**Challenge Word: Shudder**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam left Bobby and headed for the front porch, trying to figure out how exactly he was going to word this. Dean wasn't going to like this – he wasn't going to like this AT ALL. The fastest way to get his brother to dig in his heels about anything was to give him orders.

_The only person he'd ever obeyed without question was Dad,_ Sam thought gloomily,_ and now I've gotta be the bad guy and tell him only he can recite the counter-spell. He couldn't accidentally summon some little monster – oh noooo, not Dean…_

When he reached the front door, the sight outside almost had him charging out to defend his older brother. The enormous head of_ Gojira_ was bowed so low to the house that he could've reached out and swallowed Dean whole.

What stopped Sam short were the sounds coming from both beast and man. Dean was speaking so softly, so very gently to the gigantic lizard, more like it was a beloved dog than a huge, fire-spewing dragon-like being.

"Good boy, nice fella, you like that, huh? Yeah, sure you do…" His voice trailed away into to a warm chuckle that made Sam's heart clench. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Dean laugh like that; so unguardedly, just enjoying life.

Sam leaned a little closer to the door and blinked; was his tough-as-nails brother actually scritching under_ Gojira's_ chin?

_Of course he is,_ Sam thought, very nearly bursting into laughter at the utter absurdity of it all. W_hy else would it -um- he be purring? _ For that was the only thing he could think of to call the deep, rumbling sounds of contentment issuing from the beast. Granted, the sound was more like a semi revving up then like a relaxed cat, but purring it most surely was.

Sam took one step forward, and the creek from the floorboard sounded as loud as a gunshot. The eyes of the creature, shut tight with happiness as he enjoyed Dean's tender ministrations, snapped open and froze Sam where he stood. The purring continued, but as the golden eyes narrowed slightly, Sam fought the urge to shudder. He did NOT want to get on this powerful being's bad side. Besides the fact that he had reduced a demon to a black spot in the dirt, there was also the simple fact that Dean liked the huge animal.

And anyone (or anything) that could make Dean this happy, Sam decided, deserved his respect.

Dean turned around, gave his brother a big grin. "Hey, Sam! Finally decided to be a little more social? Well, c'mon out here! He's not gonna hurt you." He turned back to_ Gojira_, gave him a pat on the snout. "That's Sam. He's the one I was talking about."

_Why does that phrase make me so nervous?_ Sam wondered, as he opened the door.

**More Author's Notes: My first sorta cliffhanger! Guess you'll have to wait for the next challenge word to find out what happens next, hee hee hee…**


End file.
